Inherently Evil
by MaplePucks
Summary: Having been locked away while their counterparts enjoy the perks of being nations, the 2P's grow restless. Feliciano getting the angriest. He wants his birthright to be a nation. He was first born, along with the other 2P's. It's time they take back what was meant to be theirs. After all, evil can be hereditary. *1P vs 2P, will be language, sexual themes, violence*
1. Escape

**This is the first chapter of my new project! I'm very excited to be starting this! **

**This is based on my headcanon that the 2P's were created first but because of how they came out, were locked away and the formula adjusted. Thus we have the nations we all know and love created from the mistakes. The 2P's are angry about this but Feliciano is the angriest. That is why he is my main character in this. Most of the time people cast Arthur as the leader and I love that but there is a reason why I choose Feliciano. All will be revealed in time! **

**I will be updating here so if you would like to continue reading, just follow this story! **

**Thanks! And reviews are encouraging for something like this. Let's me know you like it and want more! **

* * *

Useless…

Flawed experiment…

Worthless…

Imperfect…

Feliciano sat up, sitting on the edge of his pathetic squeaky cot. Why he actually thought he might get some sleep tonight he didn't know. Running his long fingers though his burnt orange hair careful not to disturb his curl, he sighed. Always when he laid down did those words echo loudest in his thoughts. It was tiresome and not just because it prevented sleep. It was tiresome because he didn't believe a word of it. Angrily he grit his teeth, no he didn't deserve to be locked up in a cell, hidden from the world. Having those ugly, lying words thrown at him daily until they began to overwhelm his thoughts. Slowly he got and grabbed a feather off of the shelf. He turned it over and over in his hands, beginning his nightly pacing. His pink eyes darting from side to side in effort to keep up with his manic thoughts.

An experiment, that was all they were to the people who ran this lab he found himself locked in. A failed experiment at that, the very first attempt to create hybrid humans to represent nations of the world. Feliciano and the others, they had been created first but according to the scientists something had gone wrong. The weird appearances, strange colored eyes, odd hair and the different personalities. They ranged from wild lunatic to quiet and fairly well-mannered plus everything in between. Then before Feliciano could even register who he was, why he was there, he had been locked up with the rest of them in cells. Down in the dark, cut off from the rest of the world, but still he knew the scientists had tried again. Perfected the system and this time the results had been what they wanted in the first place. As he paced, he gripped the feather tighter his anger growing.

Italy, Northern Italy, that was who he was meant to be, who he had been created to be. He wasn't quite sure what had made him in particular a failure, sadly he could see why some of the others had been deemed so but he was better than his counterpart. Why had they preferred a sniveling, pathetic weakling over him? He knew this was the result, he could hear his whining voice drifting out of the guards radio from time to time. There had been rumors for years that it had been because he was too strong, too independent, not weak enough. The free hand hanging down at his side curled into a tight fist. Not weak enough was true at least, had he been Italy the history of World War 2 would have turned out much different.

Whipping around on his heels, he began to pace much faster. Why were the others allowed to roam free, the perfect nations? Free to live out the life given to them, the same breath of life he had been given. Why did he and other mistakes get sentenced to being trapped? Hidden from the world like ugly step children.

It wasn't fair, he had been deprived of his chance to be a nation. He had been born first after all, he was the elder. No, he thought, that was a childish assumption. He mustn't think like that. Besides, the difference between him and a child was that a child would accept, however begrudgingly, the unfairness. Feliciano had decided he wasn't going to roll over that easily. He was going to right the wrong, take his birthright from that weakling and help the others do the same.

Sudden footsteps began echoing down the corridor just outside of his cell. The nightly guard coming to check on the captives for the evening, to make sure they were behaving themselves. Feliciano smiled, tucking the feather into his pocket and moving close to cells bars.

Time had finally come for the first step, escape.

Quickly, he peered between the bars and then shrunk back so he wouldn't be seen. This was more perfect then he planned, a young new guard fresh from training bound to make the same careless mistake as the rest. All the new guards tended to walk too close to the cells. The older, seasoned security knew better, having been grabbed inappropriately by Arthur and Alfred too many times. Normally Feliciano would let them pass his cell, unharmed, ignoring them completely. Today however, he intended to prey on the naivety, the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Right as the guard walked by, Feliciano made his move. In a flash, he had the man pinned with his back against the bars outside of his cell, Feliciano's hand covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming out for help. Slowly, Feliciano took the gun from the man's belt and tossed it aside onto his cot. No need for such a prudish weapon, he thought. The man began to tremble and Feliciano smiled. Yes, this man was innocent but they were not called innocent bystanders by coincidence. Finally his hand gripped they keys and he pulled them inside, tossing them with the gun for now. Turning back, he now only had the guard to deal with.

Searching his uniform further, Feliciano found his weapon of choice. A small dagger, cleverly hidden in the small of his back, for quick retrieval but it hadn't helped the man much this time. Feliciano brought it up and placed the edge of the blade on the man's neck. Terrified, he began to tremble more and also began mumbling behind his hand. He sighed, might as well hear what he had to say. Feliciano moved his fingers slightly to better understand him.

"…please, please! I-I have a family! A wife and a little one! My family needs me!" He pleaded. Feliciano bent down close to his ear.

"You see, il mio amico, I have a family that needs me as well. Would you not want to rescue yours if they had been locked up? Molto bene, you understand." He whispered, wrapping his hand around his mouth again. In one quick motion, Feliciano sliced the knife across his throat spilling his first blood. While it didn't feel as good as he had hoped, the realization that he had made the first of his plan did.

He waited a few more minutes before the man stopped twitching and let him drop to the ground. Not sparing another glance, he walked over to the cot and retrieved the keys. Keeping the dagger in his hand, he pocketed the gun, one of them could use it more skillfully he thought. In the next few moments he had his door unlocked and was stepping over the dead guard out into the corridor.

Proudly he set off down the hall, almost as if he had always been able to. Like he was the one in charge, like he was the grand decision maker. It felt nice but this was just one small piece. Next he'd be out there, the humans, with the nations. He would be on their homeland, taking what belonged to him.

He came around a corner and stood in front of another cell, it's occupant lying asleep on his cot. Feliciano cleared his throat.

"Fratello, wake up." he said plainly. To his surprise, the blond headed man jumped eagerly out of the cot, running over to the bars of his cell.

"Finally! I can get out of these boring prison clothes! We are escaping, no? How did you-" Lovino began wildly asking. Feliciano held up his hand to silence him, his brothers eyes growing wide at the sight of blood covering his fingers.

"Sì but now we must hurry." He said unlocking the door. Lovino ran out to face him smiling. "Here, take these and free the others. Meet where we discussed." He said handing his brother the keys and turned away. Lovino looked slightly confused.

"Where are you going fratello?" he asked. Feliciano knew he couldn't see him but smiled nonetheless.

"To get some supplies, now go!" He called behind him. He heard his brothers quick feet race down the hall.

Impressive…

Superior…

Invaluable…

Perfection…

Felicano let his grin grow larger than it ever had. Before too long, those would be the words that would help him fall asleep at night.


	2. Sweet Freedom

**I will try to keep the chapters of this on pace with "Some Hero" though this one is going to be a touch longer. **  
**See A/N at bottom when you're done! ^^**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

The scowl that seemed to always find its way back, once again graced Feliciano's lips. The escape from the prison masquerading as a science lab had not gone according to plan. They had managed to get out, some of them at least, to the small hut in the woods miles away from the lab but it had gone wrong. Lovino had been almost finished getting the others out when the security alarms had begun going off. Everyone had panicked and had run about, causing chaos. Feliciano couldn't stand two things, disorder caused by chaos and people who willingly surrendered to a foe. Both had apparently happened, some of his people had given up on the spot. Led back to their cells like children. Their escape should have been flawless, someone had messed up and he was going to find out who eventually.

Even so, he thought, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his feather there had been a couple of successes. This safe house for one, set up by Sealand. He was the newest "nation" to come out the lab and Feliciano had befriended him. It hadn't been easy, only getting to see him when let out of his cell for fresh air and exercise but it had been worth it. Feliciano had filled his head with the stories of the miserable existence he and his fellow rejects had been through being locked up. The way they had been wronged from the start, not a word of it had been a lie. Feliciano didn't care for liars. At first, Sealand had ignored him choosing to listen to the scientists telling him how he was superior, and how he would be a big strong nation someday. By the time Sealand went to be released, however, Feliciano had convinced him the other nations would never accept him and had him wrapped around his finger. The little boy had sworn to help him and the others anyway possible. So far the relationship had proven fruitful he thought.

The other success was that he had gotten the supplies that he needed. They were critical, without them, the escapees might as well march back into the prison. Without, the nations would never know they had gotten out, there would be no way Feliciano and the others could take their birthright. Feliciano let a smile creep up on him, he couldn't wait to see what would ensue after he exhausted his precious supplies.

As he looked around the room he sighed, the others were changing out of their prison clothes. Alfred had changed the quickest, standing next to Arthur who was adjusting a gaudy blue bow tie around his neck. Gilbert, Ludwig and Kiku were off to the side talking while they changed into boring clothes. Ivan and Yao were helping each other, Yao had picked the most elaborate outfit there was to offer. Feliciano wasn't surprised to see Francis had chosen a purple collared shirt and had decided to leave the top several buttons undone. Matthew picked up what was left and started grumbling about some hoser having a sick sense of humor and asking why he was the only one in a uniform from his weak ass counterpart. Finally, his own brother was complaining about the lack of color and fabulousness in his wardrobe, saying he would have to change when they left. Feliciano shook his head, they were not the most desirable group assembled but at least their counterparts were great world powers. That would prove very useful down the line.

Feliciano let them loiter about for a few moments, while he changed, having picked a rather dull beige uniform. They needed to enjoy this brief moment of relaxation before the real work began. Escaping would seem easy compared to what was next. Picking up a small hat, he stuck his feather on the side and placed it on his head standing back to admire himself in the mirror. Finally he felt like himself, the person he had always been inside and had been forced to suppress.

When he finished, he cleared his throat and called everyone's attention to him. Despite as many times as they had been over the plan, now it needed to be adjusted since some key players were missing.

"Si, everyone as you might have guessed, our escape was slightly botched." He began. Some of them glared up at his brother and Lovino perked up.

"It wasn't my fault fratello! I did what you told me to. I think Alfred or Ludwig might have tripped the alarms." He offered happily. Both accused men stepped towards him, Alfred cracking his knuckles.

"The fuck, how 'bout I trip and crack those pretty teeth of yours?" he said menacingly.

"Ja." Ludwig said in agreement, pressing in closer. Feliciano had to step in fast or his least favorite thing, chaos, would appear again.

"I am not looking for someone to blame at this point in time." He said hastily but, he thought, the guilty one would be punished later. Alfred gritted his teeth and returned to Arthur's side. Ludwig took a step back but remained close. Lovino looked from one to the other and gulped but then nodded at his brother.

"So what are we going to do now? Toni, Feliks, Mathias and Eduard are all stuck back in the prison. They were important!" he cried out.

"But replaceable Fratello, we have to make adjustments. Very simple." Feliciano stated. Everyone nodded at him.

"Do tell us what you're thinking love." Arthur piped in with his sing-song voice. Feliciano had been thinking about the new arrangements since they arrived and he was positive they would work out. He cleared his throat once more.

"Matthew, Francis you're to go tell Sealand of our escape. Make sure he has the next safe house ready for us. Bene?" he said pointing at them. Besides Matthew having an affinity for nature and tracking somehow, he was also the only one who could tolerate Francis's lustful nature. Perhaps tolerate was an understatement, enjoyed it immensely and sought it out was more appropriate.

"Yea, I got ya eh." Matthew said nodding at Francis. Neither of them displayed excitement but Feliciano knew they were pleased. It was in his best interest to keep those two happy.

"Ludwig, Gilbert I want you to do surveillance on the conference center and the nations. I want daily updates on them and how they live, routines, how they work together. Si?" Feliciano said. True that both of these men were lazy, but when set to a specific task, they could get the job done very well.

"Ja." Ludwig grunted. Man of few words, Feliciano thought, that was one of thing he liked most about Ludwig. There were others though he thought, staring at his very muscular physic.

"Wot about the rest of us?" Ivan growled at him bringing him back to reality. He looked around to each of them, the rest save for one did not have any other talents he could use at the moment.

"Everyone else wait here for the signal to proceed to the next safe house. There we will prepare the next step in taking back our birthright from the imposters!" He exclaimed. To his surprise, they all jumped up and cheered. Perhaps they were a bit more eager than they let on.

After the newly freed experiments chatted with each other for a while, the respective groups headed out. Matthew and Francis heading east to Sealand, Ludwig and Gilbert south to the conference center. The ones who were left started milling about, now apparently bored having gone from one cage to another. Alfred was exploring the kitchen, no doubt looking for something to eat. Arthur watched him dreamily from the door frame. Feliciano walked over to him and tapped his shoulder, making him turn to face him.

"Arthur I would like to speak to you." He said, to his irritation Alfred came lumbering over beside Arthur. "Alone, per favore." He added, mostly directed towards the would be American. Arthur giggled.

"Come on now love, even the guards were not stupid enough to split us up. He stays." Arthur said, wrapping his one arm around Alfred's waist pulling him in close. That was true, Feliciano thought, he had always wondered why they had been the only ones allowed to share a cell. He stared at him curiously, he figured he might as well ask now.

"Why was that?" He asked quietly cutting his eyes at them. Arthur giggled again and shook his head, poking him lightly on the nose with his free hand.

"Sorry, that's our secret. Can't tell you deary!" Arthur said, now leaning fully against Alfred. Feliciano got frustrated and decided to leave it at that.

"Fine, there is the special task I asked you to take care of. Do you remember?" he asked. Arthur placed his hand on his chest.

"Me? Why of course I remember silly! I've already planned them each out, it will be deliciously fun!" he exclaimed, a different devilish smile creasing his lips on the last words.

"I'm trusting you. Remember, only the nations we talked about get it si?" Feliciano said. He rummaged around his pocket for a moment until finally pulling out several viles. The supplies he had gone to retrieve. Each had a different color liquid inside but they all did about the same thing with slight variations. Arthur unwrapped his arm and held out his hands greedily, his blue and pink eyes dancing. Feliciano gave them to him and Arthur looked up to Alfred with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh Alfie, you get to be my taste tester! Isn't that exciting!" Arthur thrilled turning to go back to the kitchen. Alfred gave a half snort half grunt in reply, hopping up on the counter. Arthur began to get the basic ingredients Sealand had left them out of the cabinets.

Feliciano moved over to a spare chair and sat down, plucking the feather from his hat. He began mindlessly twirling it between his right thumb and index finger. He nodded to himself staring off into space lost in his own thoughts. Yes, phase two would be a great success, he was sure of that fact.

* * *

**A few things:**  
**Yes, I will be doing some pairings. The 2P side will not have a FACE theme so you know that means, some UsUk. And since I never truly got to indulge my Franada feels, there will be 2P!Franada in this. The 1P side will be FACE, so expect FrUk, PruCan, GerIta (both sides), RoChu and some other random *DenAme* pairings too. I won't be like "yaoiness is the main point of this story, yaoi yaoi yaoi..." No, no sorry. Pairings for the drama not for the sexiness. **  
**I know you're thinking "Sealand...Sealand? Sealand!? What?" Just wait for it, he is an important but not super main character, you'll know why later.**


	3. Rendezvous

**Alright! I'm really liking how this chapter came out! Some 2P!Franada for you! I love these two and they will serve very important roles in this story. **  
**Also I need to note, Francis is _making fun of_ France. I in no absolute way see that as how France would act towards another individual. **

**Enjoy! Reviews are still encouraging! **

* * *

Before taking a draw from his first cigarette of the night, Matt took a big deep breath of the cool evening air. Him and Francis had just spent the day hiking through the woods on their way to Sealand's place, per orders from Feliciano. Despite the very grumpy mood he had displayed all day, Matt was very happy to be out in the woods. While stuck in that prison he had dreamed of being out here though he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't like he had experience with it before but he knew he had this inherent yearning to be in the woods. He wanted to be tracking, hiking, hunting and sleeping under the stars, like he was born to be doing those sort of things. Matt scoffed as he settled himself against a tree, his counterpart didn't have the strength for roughing it. Blowing a puff of smoke out he looked over at Francis and smiled, good day he thought.

After stealing some additional provisions from other campers in the area, they had set up camp for the night in a small clearing just on the edge of a forest. A small fire was now crackling in the middle and Matt watched the sparks fly off into the night sky before burning out. With no tent, it hadn't taken long to set it up. They just had a couple of sleeping bags, which suited Matt just fine. He would rather have that instead of sleeping cramped up in a small space. He didn't want to go back to that, ever.

Taking another draw from his smoke, he grabbed two back packs and threw one over to Francis to start looking through. They needed some useful things, like food. While he may have a natural raw talent for tracking and hiking through the woods, hunting seemed to be something he needed to be taught. At least the basics of anyway.

A few minutes later, they struck gold. A wealth of granola bars, some beef jerky, little cans of fruit, what looked like homemade trail mix and some bottles of much needed water. Not exactly the most balanced meal but they would be arriving at Sealand's place tomorrow and besides Matt laughed, it beat prison food.

Matt poked around the bag a little more and found, to his satisfaction, a plain red flannel shirt that was his size. Hastily, he took off the ridiculous Mountie uniform jacket and put on the new shirt. Francis stared at him curiously.

"Why iz your chest bandaged up?" he asked, it wasn't out of concern more of just a morbid curiosity. Matt buttoned the last button he intended to, leaving several undone, and snatched a granola bar ripping off the wrapping.

"From that stupid fight me and Alfred had in the courtyard two weeks ago." Matt replied angrily, finishing up his cigarette to take to bite, "Hoser ended up breaking 3 of my ribs but let's just say I ended up disappointing Arthur for a few days, so I won that one." He finished laughing. Francis gave him a nod of approval and reached out to grab some food for himself.

They sat in silence for a bit, each of them eating a fair share of the food. Matt stuck mostly to the granola bars and trail mix leaving the jerky and fruit to Francis. It wasn't that he didn't like meat at all, he wasn't a vegan like his twin, it was the overly processed part that was getting to him. Matt preferred his food look like it had just come from the field or a kill. Fresh meat was always better.

After they finished, Francis cleared his throat to strike up a conversation.

"Zo, what is Feliciano planning with Arthur? 'e's been secretive about zhat part of zhe plan." Francis asked. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Hell if I know, it has something to do with the nations though. I think it's gonna make what we gotta do easier in the long run." Matt replied. He had seen some of those supplies Feliciano had and had overheard just a small portion of the conversation with Arthur before they left the safe house. It peaked his interest, that was for sure but he trusted Feliciano and knew he would tell them about it soon. Maybe he was waiting to see if it worked first.

"Zhat's another zhing, do you think we will be able to do it when zhe time comes? None of us 'ave zhat kind of experience." Francis asked, concern in his voice this time. Matt stared at him with surprise. As many times as they had been over and over the plan, nobody had voiced that concern. But Matt knew they all felt that way, he himself being slightly concerned about it as well. However, there was one fact that was boosting his confidence, the utter hatred he had for his counterpart.

Like the rest of his fellow inmates, he had heard his on the radio and gotten glimpses of him on the TV. That is, when his weak ass counterpart bothered to get himself noticed. The rest of the nations seemed to walk all over Canada and ignore him completely. Matt hated that the fool allowed that to go on, not once had Matt ever heard of Canada standing up for himself against the others. He was pathetic. Plus that pansy voice he had made Matt's skin crawl, he clenched an empty wrapper in his hand, what made that guy a better candidate for being a nation then himself. Matt was certain he could do better and soon he would get that chance. He looked back over to Francis.

"Look, you hate your foolish counterpart right? Then what we have to do to them will be easy. I just want to take mine down for good, he shouldn't have been allowed out anyway. Now it's our job to clean up this mess they created." Matt said forcefully, lighting another cigarette. Francis nodded and they fell into silence again for a few moments before Francis spoke.

"Who do you think set off zhe alarm as we were trying to escape? I 'ave my doubts it was an accident." Francis asked. Matt rolled his eyes and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"Damn you're full of questions tonight. I don't know and don't really care. That's Feliciano's problem but I do know that even though he's putting on this calm ass front, he's freaking out. The man's a control freak." Matt said.

Matt was actually sort of glad to be away from Feliciano at this point. If the plan went awry again, Matt wasn't sure if he could keep his calm composure. Right now he must be getting close to his breaking point. He had just split his first blood, something he had creepily been talking about doing for a while. Who's to say he wasn't itching for more? Not that Feliciano would ever kill one of them, Matt didn't think he could or if that was possible but whoever had set off the alarm was in for some trouble.

Although, at the same time he was glad to be away he was also nervous. They had never been separated as a group before and Matt now knew he liked being with the others. They needed to stay together as a team. Their closeness seemed to work to their advantage, they never would have escaped with it, they were much more efficient that way. It was one of the traits they had against the other nations who couldn't work together to save their lives. Matt sighed, at least he had Francis with him, that made him less nervous, he thought finishing his cigarette.

Suddenly, he felt Francis crawl up beside him, throwing on leg over him so that he was straddling his hips. With a word, Francis started tracing his fingers across Matt's exposed chest. It gave him goosebumps and he leaned into it. It had certainly been a while since they were able to get this intimate and Matt missed it. Francis pressed Matt's shoulders hard against the tree, leaning down to begin kissing Matt's neck. Matt cocked his head to the side and clinched the material of Francis's shirt hard. He felt Francis smile against him.

"You seem tense, do you want to tell me what iz on your mind?" Francis asked, reaching around to press his hand against the small of Matt's back bringing him in closer. Matt kissed his shoulders.

"Just don't leave me alone, stay with me and lets stay free. That's what I want." He breathed as the kisses moved from his neck to his cheek. Francis started laughing softly.

"'as freedom made you soft Matt?" Francis asked mockingly. Matt dug his nails into Francis's skin causing his to wince but he continued to caress Matt's chest with his free hand.

"Fuck you." Matt said through gritted teeth. To his surprise Francis pulled back and let a remarkably huge grin spread across his face, throwing one hand on his chest, the other out to the side.

"Iz zhat a question por moi mon ami because zhe answer iz yes! Mon Dieu I zhought you would never ask!" He said in a voice several decibels above his usual growl. It took Matt a minute to realize he was intimidating his own counterpart before he replied. Matt cleared his throat to join in the fun.

"M-maple, I-I'm just so shy and weak. I-I need a big strong nation like you." Matt whimpered in his other's voice, running his hand up Francis chest that was just as exposed as his now. Francis leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I know what you need." He whispered before finally pressing his lips against Matt's. Matt returned the action, cupping Francis's face in his hands.

The sleeping bags lay forgotten as they spent the night wrapped and tangled in each other's arms against the tree. At one point Matt sighed and looked up at the stars. Freedom was great and his counterpart had enjoyed way too much of it. It was his turn now.

* * *

The next morning after packing up the camp and heading out, it hadn't taken very long at all to reach Sealand's barge. When they got there however, they noticed something was very off red warning flags started shooting up in their minds. Sealand had been instructed to meet them at this specific time on this specific day with a boat to ferry them to the barge. If they didn't show up, Sealand was supposed to have assumed the escape had been foiled and that they would try again. Trouble was there was a boat waiting for them but Sealand wasn't there. Matt raised his eyebrow at Francis before heading over to the small boat. Something must have gone wrong, Sealand might be in danger.

Quickly, they made their way over and into the top deck of the barge. Right away they knew something was off. While they had never been there before Feliciano had informed them that Sealand did have a few citizens milling about daily, going about as normally as they could on the strange country. Today there was no one, no noise, no people and no sign of Sealand. The deck was ominously silent and Matt was starting to get uneasy. Both he and Francis pulled out weapons they had taken from campers. Matt had a small dagger and Francis, a shotgun.

Matt had never really been scared of much, not the horrible experiments done on him and his fellow inmates, not of the prison and not even when he was almost captured in the escape. He prided himself on being able to remain calm and focused but now he found himself feeling fear. Not fear for Sealand's safety really, fear for what his demise could mean for the plan. Without Sealand they wouldn't have the safe houses or access to the resources they needed for the job at hand. Basically, he was needed to insure the continued freedom they had just achieved. Freedom Matt had already grown accustomed to.

Reaching a large door marked, "Sealand's Hideaway", Matt reached out for the handle and glanced over to Francis. Niether of them were sure of what they would find but Francis gave him a nod anyway. Swallowing hard, Matt pushed open the door and gasped.

Both men walked in, surveying the weird scene. Francis smiled and Matt let out a sigh of relief, stowing away his weapon.

"Merde, Feliciano's not gonna like this kid." He said letting a smile spread across his face.


End file.
